Many cases for mobile devices are provided with a body and a cover which is generally hinged at one side of the body such that it can be folded across the body to cover the screen of the device.
Most of the cases of this type that we are aware which provide a means of fastening the cover to the body when the cover is closed use a tab extending away from the free edge of the cover (i.e. the edge opposite to the edge about which the cover is hinged). This tab extends around the side wall of the device such that an engagement feature on the tab engages with a complimentary engagement feature on the back of the case. Such engagement features are typically magnets, poppers or Velcro. These latches suffer from a number of drawbacks. Because the tab has extend round to the back of the device, it projects quite a long way from the fee edge of the cover. This is a nuisance during use when the cover is open as this tab will get in the way of the user handling and using their device. Also, a further component and hence a further manufacturing step is required in order to include an engagement feature on the rear of the back wall. This also adds bulk and potential snagging hazard to the phone case.
We aware of two cases one produced by the applicant as the “Evo Wallet Case” for the iPhone 6 and another manufactured by Gear4 under the model name “Oxford” which take a different approach. These have a rigid tab downwardly depending from the free edge of the cover which has groove which is intended to engage with a rib on a side wall of the case. This design suffers from a number of drawbacks. Because the tab is rigid and extends directly away from the cover, it is worse than the above-mentioned longer tabs in terms of getting in the way of using the device. Also, because it is rigid and extends away from the cover, it is very easy to snap off or to plastically deform to such an extent that it will no longer engage with the rib on the side of the case. In addition, the engagement force between the tab and the case is very small even when new and is likely to quickly degrade with use.